


Bob-senpai loves Nico Yazawa (One-shot)

by OmegaOnyx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Mother 3, mother 2
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This is as Terrible as an M-rated Nesscas fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaOnyx/pseuds/OmegaOnyx
Summary: Bob is a lonely teenager who openly stalks a popular Japanese idol, Nico Yazawa! He has all her posters, her manga, her anime, her figures, and his search history- ok, we're not even gonna go there! Nico-chan in her room,  then becomes her maid and marries her! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!?!?!?I MADE THIS FOR SOMEONE ON MIIVERSE :''')





	Bob-senpai loves Nico Yazawa (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BOB YOU NEED TO STOP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BOB+YOU+NEED+TO+STOP).



> It's supposed to be awful so don't take it seriously :')

<p>hEY, I'M BOB AND I LOVE NICO YAZAWA. Like, she's so pretty! I have her posters, I have her figures, and everything! I snuggle up with my Nico Yazawa dakimakura, but then I remembered. I walked over to my Nico shrine I lit the two sweet candles. I had everything. I had a lock of her hair, a piece of gum she had chewed, air that she breathed, a piece of concrete that she touched, and I shook her hand at a convention and I haven't washed that hand since! "Oh, sweet Nico, won't you be my waifu someday?" I finished praying when I heard by sister, Bab, yell that I need Jesus. I saw a weird rat's neck named Little King John peer into my window. "I can get Nico here for you." "Ok!" Nico appeared. "Wait...you like me?!" "yes, Nico! I love you!" "well that Nico Nicos my Nii!" Nico pulled Bob into a full fledged kiss. "Mmmmnnn... Nico..." Nico pulled away. "I love you, Bob!" 

<p>-time-skip because screw it let's beat the dead pacing horse-

<p>After a couple months, Bob went to Walmart and bought a ring for Nico.

<p>"Nico!"  
"What, Bob?"  
"You're the only Nico Nico in my field of Niis. Will you marry me?"  
"YES YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU BOB!"

<p>-time-skip-

<p>"Okay, so why are we here in court today?" the judge asked.

<p>"Nico and Bob Yazawa killed N Harmonia and Little King John!" the blonde girl named Kitkat yelled.

<p>"So, Attorney Konata, do you have any evidence saying that Bob and Nico killed them?" "Yes!" "I found a robe on the floor! And a hat that looked like N's! And a lock of Nico Yazawa's hair! And a lock of Bob's hair!"  
<p>"OBJECTION!" a raven-haired attorney yelled.

<p>So, Attorney Ness, do you have any claims against this?" "My cousin Ninten went to a party at Bob's house, and he likes wearing robes! And my husband Lucas wears a hat like that! I bought it when we were teenagers!" "Yeah, yeah, save the story of you and Lucas's romance for later. We've heard it before." "Fine. And, Lucas gave both of them a haircut!"  
  


<p>Yes, this romance story turned into Ace Attorney all of a sudden.

<p>"Evidence?" "Robe, Ninten's fingerprints! Hat, Lucas's fingerprints! Hair, Lucas's fingerprints!"  
<p>The jury gasped.

<p>Judge Claus dismissed us for recess. I saw Ness and Lucas kissing on a bench. I vomited in my mouth. "Hey, Ness, save that stuff for home. Nobody likes PDAs." 

<p>"Order in the court!" Ness yelled, "This lawsuit isn't over! I have another one! I'd like to sue Bob for harassment!"

<p>"What?"

<p>"You insulted my husbend and I!"

<p>"But nobody likes PDAs!"   
<p> ** _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BOB!"  
_** <p> nESS SHOT A PK LOVE AT ME WHEN I TRIED PK NICO AND HE DIED THE END AND LUCAS DIED AND EVERYONE DIED

<p>I woke up, rubbing my eyes. "What a dream..."

 


End file.
